


Everything

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [47]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, maybe idk if it’s that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Andrew gets hurt and Maya helps Carina through it
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been gone for a little bit because school has been a lot, but I’m so excited for the new season in TWO WEEKS!!! AHHAHAA

Maya moaned against Carina’s lips, her arms pinned above her head as Carina’s body was pressed into her own. Maybe this running together wasn’t the best idea. Well- no, it was an excellent idea, just not very efficient.

“I love you,” Maya whispered against Carina’s lips causing the brunette to pull away with a blush. The blonde was still getting used to the saying “I love you” thing, so to practice, she just told Carina any single time she thought it. She had been saying at least four times a day. Carina moved their lips back together and quickly ran her tongue along Maya’s bottom lip. Maya opened her mouth for the brunette who moaned into her mouth when their tongues met.

Just as Maya was about to pull away and suggest they get home before continuing, Carina’s phone rang and Carina reluctantly pulled away and answered it, she stuck her tongue out at Maya who was just staring at her while she bit her lip.

Maya suddenly watched her girlfriend’s face go pale. Then panicked speech. It was a mix of Italian and English but she had managed to pick up: Andrea, idiot, when, how bad. She could only assume it was Andrew who had called, but she couldn’t be sure. At first, she thought there had been a mom in labor, but clearly she had been wrong about that based on Carina’s apparent panic. Maybe their dad had another meltdown? Maya wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Carina responded to the person on the phone after being silent for a little bit.

“What happened?”

“Andrea is un idiota and got himself hurt. It’s bad and he’s in emergency surgery. I-uh-I have to get to the hospital, I’ll see you tonight,” Carina explained before starting to walk the other direction only to feel Maya’s hands grip her shoulders.

She turned around to see clear, sure blue eyes which replied with, “Can I go with you? If he’s hurt, I wanna be with you to make sure you’re okay.” Carina’s heart melted a little bit at Maya’s statement, but then she remembered the reason for it and her heart hurt. She couldn’t answer, she felt like if she spoke she might break down and cry, so she just nodded slowly and before she knew it, she felt a warm reassuring hand in her own and then she felt a tight squeeze and she felt a tight squeeze.

“He’ll be fine, Carina. Maybe we should go home and shower first?”

Carina hesitantly nodded, part of her didn’t want to go home first, but she didn’t want to smell bad and plus, Andrew would probably be in surgery for a while. After taking quick showers, they were about to leave for the hospital when Maya’s phone went off. She answered to find out about a 5-Alarm. She bit her lip nervously. She had never missed a call in before, but she saw Carina’s nervous leg bouncing as she sat by the door waiting for Maya to be ready.

“Maya, are you- is everything okay? Are you okay? It’s fine if you don’t want to go, I can go alone,” Carina reassured as she walked back into the bedroom.

“No! No, I want to go with you. I just have to call Andy and tell her that she needs to be in charge at the 5-alarm.”

“Bella, I don’t want you to miss work. It’s not that important s-”

“Carina,” Maya cut the brunette off and grabbed her hands, “I love you, and it’s beyond important to you, so it’s important to me. I can call Andy in the car, let’s go.”

Carina nodded and tears started to form in her eyes. Maya let go of one of the doctor’s hands and grabbed the keys with it before pulling Carina to the car. After her call with Andy, the car ride was silent, Maya drove with one hand and held Carina’s with the other, hoping to provide as much reassurance as she could. The Italian just stared at the window and fidgeted with the loose string on her pants with her free hand.

Maya hadn’t exactly meant to just agree, she had meant to think it through, but the whole saying I love you whenever she thought of it also made her blurt out any thought she had that had to do with Carina. She didn’t regret it, but she felt bad. She trusted her team, but she didn’t want to ditch them. Andy had assured her the team would be fine and Maya had to believe her best friend in order to calm down and think it through.

Carina needed somebody with her, and Maya’s team was with a bunch of different teams. This classified as a family emergency, everything would be fine if she missed one fire.

Maya took a deep breath and finally decided to break the silence, “Who called you about Andrew? I’m assuming they speak Italian since you spoke in a mix of Italian and English?”

“Meredith.”

Maya hadn’t expected such a short answer, she didn’t know what to say next so she just started rubbing circles on Carina’s hand with her thumb.

The moment they got into the hospital, Meredith met them and told them what was going on. Andrew was having an episode and went driving on a motorcycle without a helmet.

“I thought he was on medicine?” Maya pointed out upon hearing this.

“Yeah, well, obviously he is not taking it,” Carina snapped at the blonde who swallowed loudly and the brunette sighed quietly before apologizing, saying she was just stressed because of her “stupido fratellino”  **(Stupid little brother).**

Maya smiled and said it was fine before they went to sit down together in the waiting room as Meredith ran to get an update.

“How are you holding up?” Maya asked a few (5) hours later as Carina leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder. The Italian just shrugged before trying to burrow her head into Maya’s neck. Maya didn’t know what to ask next. She had never been here before. She tried to think of what Carina would do, but she had no fucking idea. When she had snapped at Carina the night of the spaghetti dinner a while back, the taller woman had just mouthed okay and left. Of course, Maya had wanted to be alone then and Carina didn’t now.

She sighed as she thought about how complicated people are.

“Maya, you can go,” Carina offered again as she lifted her head from Maya’s neck.

“I don’t- I told you I want to stay, Car,” Maya claimed, confusion laced in her voice.

“Yeah and the big sigh you just let out really proved that huh?” Carina mumbled and pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her head on.

“No- no that was because I was lost in my thoughts, it wasn’t about being here! It was about how people are difficult,” Maya explained with a nervous chuckle, but then she realized what she said as she heard Carina’s angry scoff.

“Thinking about how difficult I am,” Carina nodded, her lips pressed together and a slight fire in her eyes.

“No! No! Of course not! I don’t think you’re-“

“Merda, Maya, since you seem to want to stay, stay. I’m gonna go find Meredith!”

Next thing Maya knew, Carina was storming off. So much for saying the first thing that comes to her head.

* * *

Carina found Meredith talking to Amelia. Okay, so the surgery was finally over.

“How bad?” The doctor asked nervously. 

“He’s alive, the brain damage could’ve been way worse. There’s still extensive swelling and we don’t know the state he will be in when he wakes. We won’t know how bad it is until then.

“Okay, good, that’s good, what about the stick in his stomaco?”

“Carina I told you it was a branch,” Meredith started.

“Yeah, it is, it’s still in his stomach, it’s tamponading what we’re sure is extensive bleeding and pulling it out could make it worse we need to figure out how to deal with that. Talk to Wilson about that in a little bit though. Nap first,” Amelia told Carina who nodded, taking in the new information as Amelia put a hand on her shoulder before squeezing it reassuringly and walking away.

“She’s right, why don’t you go nap in your office?” Meredith suggested and Carina shook her head, “I- Maya is still in the waiting room.”

“Okay, I can go get her, you just go to your office to get some rest,” Meredith tried and Carina nodded, feeling slightly guilty but also very tired, emotionally and physically.

She went to sit on the couch and wait for Maya, but as soon as she got the comforting material an invisible force guided her eyes closed and she couldn’t stay awake any longer.

* * *

Maya saw Meredith walk out and she tried to find any hint of Carina behind the older woman, but much to her chagrin, she didn’t.

“She’s in her office, Andrew is out of surgery, I told her to nap,” Meredith explained quickly, told Meredith “thank you,” and Maya grabbed the little amount of stuff her and Carina brought and nearly ran to the brunette’s office. Not proud of the little fight they had.

“Maya,” a familiar voice said behind her. Amelia’s voice. Maya turned around to see the neurosurgeon walking towards her.

“Hey,” Maya answered with a small smile despite wanting to walk in the door around 8 feet away.

“If she fought with you earlier, she didn’t mean it. I know anytime my brother was hurt I got super defensive and rude to the people I love. It’s because we do that with people we don’t think will leave us when we’re hurt. We need to take out our anger somewhere and if it’s on something we won’t lose we feel better about doing it. So if she was snappy, it’s because she loves you, basically,” Amelia shrugged and Maya nodded before watching the surgeon turn around to work on charting.

She found herself walking into Carina’s office, ready to apologize, only to see the brunette asleep on the couch. Soft, little snores leaving her mouth causing the blonde to chuckle. When she managed to squeeze next to Carina on the couch, the doctor instantly wrapped her limbs around Maya’s body and put her head on Maya’s chest. It was out of habit and it made Maya’s heart feel like it might burst. She placed a soft kiss on Carina’s head and willed the other woman to know she loved her. She willed for Carina to know that work was no longer the most important thing to her. She willed Carina to know that she was everything to Maya.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good and enjoyable!


End file.
